A War Torn Country
by Misobel
Summary: (complete -- one shot) The final war has come. Ginny always expected it to do so. What she didn't expect was the long ending. The one where she leaves, to be with her only love. Summaries bother me. (Ginny&Draco)


**Disclaimer:**

You should know this already.

**Authors Notes:**

Erm… I accidentally switched from present tense to past tense a little ways through. I swear I didn't mean to do that. If I weren't so lazy, I would go back and fix it. But, if I do, it will mess everything up. So… yes.

I got this idea from a preview my brother was watching on the video game, Halo 2. Crazy, huh?

I realize that Draco might seem a little bit out of character, but you have to realize that there was development before this happened.

This is completely different from how I usually write, so I hope you like it better than I do.

**A War Torn Country**

It's a war torn country. I call it a country, but it is really a world. Parts of it aren't as affected as others, is all.

But where I stand now is a city. A city in part of this world. All the muggles, those who were alive, have fled or hidden in the best place possible. A family is huddled in a doorway behind me, hidden behind a fall down sign propped against a wall. I've taken it upon myself to protect them. The youngest is four. She stares at me with wide eyes. She looks afraid, but grateful for my protection. Already the mother has thanked me various times.

We are in an ally, a dead end. From a road leading into it, a spell comes flying. They're close.

"Go!" I say to the family. "Get in that building. If there is no safe way out, get up to the second floor. The roof, if you can. But stay hidden."

The father nods, standing up. He pulls his son to his feet, as the mother picks up her daughter.

"What about you?" she asks, sounding worried I am touched by how she is worrying about someone she barely knows.

"I'll be fine," I say, to reassure her and myself both. "Now go!"

The little girl starts crying as I blast the door open with a spell, and they hurry in.

I spin around as I hear footsteps coming around the corner. A man smiles evilly as he spots me, a girl who he thinks is helpless, and an easy kill.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" he sneers, walking closer.

"I'm only young in years," I say fiercely, my wand at the ready. I don't know why I said that; it just kind of popped out.

He laughed, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stupefy!"

I closed my eyes at what I think is an attack upon myself. To my surprise, nothing happens.

I opened my eyes warily to find Ron standing across from me, his wand held out in front of him.

"Ron," I breathed out, relaxing slightly. He looked tense, and a little worse for wear. He was alive, though. That's what mattered. He looked down at the Deatheater in disgust. After a few seconds, he looked up at me.

"You're alive," he said simply, sounding relieved. "I wasn't sure. I hadn't seen you for awhile."

I nodded, making sure I kept some attention on the opening behind him, so no one could sneak up on us.

"Have you seen anyone else? Are they alright?"

"I lost Harry and Hermione near the beginning. I saw Fred and George protecting some muggles awhile back, and Bill running by. I haven't seen anyone else."

I nodded, "We should go. This isn't the best place to stay," I didn't like standing in one place too long.

He nodded in reply.

We made our way along quietly. I glimpsed Lupin and Tonks fighting a group of Deatheaters. Tonks kept changing appearance, causing them to get confused.

We kept going, not exactly sure where were heading to. We met little resistance, and purpose.

Until we heard a scream, that is.

"Hermione," Ron said instantly. We ran towards the direction we heard it coming from, all the while me wishing, hoping, nothing had happened to her.

We came to an abrupt stop in front of another alley. Just as we stopped, I froze with horror and watched with a fixed expression as Hermione fell to the ground.

Ron instantly went to her side, searching helplessly for a pulse, or any sign of life.

"Ron," I said quietly, fighting against the tears that wanted to fall. "Ron!" I practically yelled, my eyes now on the retreating Deatheaters back.

When I got no reply, I yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" I wouldn't kill; I couldn't. Let them be found when we won and put in Azkaban.

"Ron," I said quietly, gently. "We can't linger here."

"Go," he said, sounding oddly calm. He didn't take his eyes of his lost love's face. "Just—just let me stay here."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see.

----

Too much. I had seen and heard too much. Too many were dead. They were gone forever.

I carefully walked away from the group of us who were still alive.

"Ginny? Ginny!" I heard my mother frantically yell. She had lost 3 of her children and her husband, along with other various friends or practically children. I felt a slight twinge of guilt, and then heard Lupin's voice reassuringly say "She'll be back, Molly. It's fine," and I felt a tad bit better.

I'm not sure how far I wandered. I saw many Ministry officials doing business, and counting the dead, I know that. I liked none of it.

I came out of my daze in an empty street. I let out a yell as I stumbled and fell into someone who had seemily appeared out of nowhere.

I struggled at first against the arms that held me, until I realized who it was.

"Ginny. You're alive. Merlin, you made it," he said, kissing the top of my head, before releasing one of the arms around me and lifting my chin up. He stared at my face (which was most likely covered in dirt and scratched in various places) for a moment, before kissing me on the lips.

After a moment, he went back to just holding me against him. I finally, then let myself cry. I had fought against it until then, but finally let it out.

"Hermione, Percy, Charlie, George, Dad… they're gone. Gone forever," I said. This proclamation just made me cry harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said. He sounded as if he was apologizing for something else, also.

After the worse was over, I pulled away from him, looking at his face, "You're leaving too, aren't you?" I asked, trying to sound calm, but my voice ended up cracking.

He nodded, "They'll be looking for us all. I'll have to leave."

"They could pronounce you innocent," I said hopefully.

This time he shook his head, "No, they won't be making that mistake again."

"I could come with you, then."

"No, I don't think your family would like that much."

I had run out of ideas already.

"Eventually, maybe, you can come if you really want to."

"Someone will be coming to look for me right away," I said quietly. I desperately wanted to get away from there, for some reason. This excuse was probably true, but it was just that: an excuse.

"Yes. I should go," he looked at me, before stepping forward and kissing me one last time.

This time I broke it, taking a couple steps back, "I love you," I said.

"I love you, Ginny," he replied, as I took another step back. Then, with one last look, and a crack, he was gone.

---

Dearest Ginevra,

I apologize for using your full name. I know you hate it. I also apologize for the long delay in the coming of his letter. Mother wanted to see the world before settling down. It also took awhile for us both to agree on a place to stay.

We have finally decided Canada. We both seem to like it here at the current time. It's amazing how much space there is everywhere here. We stand out a bit because of our accents (but, really, they're the ones with the accents) but we could go anywhere and that would still happen. We decided that we might as well stay somewhere where they speak English.

The offer for you to come visit, or even stay, is still open. Mother says she would love to meet you now that Father's in Azkaban.

I would also love to see you again. I miss you.

I have to go now and wake up the old lady next door. It's a tedious job, but she pays an incredible amount for me to do it. Send a letter back if you are coming or not. I hope you are.

I still love you.

Yours,

Draco

----

Mum, Ron, George, Bill, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Everybody Else,

I am sorry for putting this in a letter and not telling you myself.

I am off to tour the world, then live somewhere away from this all. I've brought my cat, Lucy, with me, so you don't have to worry about that. I think she will have fun wherever I end up.

There is no need to worry. I will send you letters as regularly as I can. I love you all, and I hope you all understand, even if I have left so little information.

Love,

Ginny


End file.
